Thank You.......
by Lelia
Summary: This is my way of saying goodbye.......PG for like 2 swears


Thank You.....  
I'm writing this as sort of a Thank You to the Digi-Destined, for all the fun   
I've had over the 2 years or so with them. I know I sound nuts, but I have a   
TERRIBLE problem with getting attached to characters (I cry at the end of ANY   
show or RPG) But these people are special. I know they're not real, but I hold   
them dear to my heart. So here goes.  
  
*Lia-Chan sits down in a room with a camara on and the Digi-Destined sitting   
around talking. They fall silent as she sits down*  
Lia-Chan: Ok, You all know why you're here. It's time to say good-bye. I know  
It's hard but we have to. I have personal Thank Yous for everyone. So I guess  
I'll get started now...*sigh*  
  
Taichi Yagami.......  
Thanks for all the laughs, and teaching me that big hair doesn't always mean   
big brains, but a big heart. I love you for who you are. Thanks for not   
holding anything against Yamato and Sora, despite the many reasons you should.  
I hope they realize how go damn lucky they are to have you as a friend.   
You're a great big brother too, Hikari benefited a lot from you!   
And those words will echo in my mind forever, 'I'll be Waiting'   
Thanks pal! I'll miss ya a lot!  
  
*Taichi rubs the back of his head sheepishly-blushing*  
  
Sora Takenouchi.........  
Thanks for leading me to believe that you were a victimized person, and then   
in the end making me hate you beyond words. But I understand your conflicting  
heart. But desprite that, I'll hate you forever for what you did to Taichi.   
Your damn lucky he is who he is, because he too could have hated you for it,   
but he didn't . Thanks anyway.  
  
*Sora looks down for a minute, but looks back and smiles a bit*  
  
Yamato Ishida.......  
I really don't know what to say here. It was fun watching you grow through   
your stages in life, but I do believe you made a lot of mistakes along the   
way. All that counts is that you made it through. I'll always hate you too   
for the same thing that Sora did. But I need to move on. But thanks for   
being there anyhow.  
  
*Yamato just gives a reassuring nod*  
  
Koushiro Izumi.......  
I can't thank you enough for pulling Taichi out of every dumb situation he   
got into! But really I'm not the one to say anything to you, since I know   
someone who could thank you in every way possible. But, thanks for being   
there for the crew and holding things together! Stay true to yourself!   
Love ya, Kou-kun!  
  
*Kou-kun looks slightly confused but smiles knowing so girl out there is   
hopelessly in love with him*  
  
Jyou Kido.........  
I'm at a loss for words. You've been my favorite right from the start.   
I'm not sure what got me in the beginning but somehow my attachment to you   
was stronger than all the rest. Oh boy am I glad that happened! You grew to   
be VERY handsome later on! And even after EVERYTHING you did to make yourself  
my favorite, you went the extra mile and helped out my little Iori when he   
REALLY needed someone.   
Thank you Jyou-chan, for everything.  
  
*Jyou blushes and looks teary-eyed, Iori kinda looks around*  
  
Mimi Tachikawa........  
Ok, I'll admit it, I HATED you in the beginning! Sorry! But after you grew up  
a little and realized how important it was for you to be mature, the hate   
dispersed and I grew to find you as a loveable character. Uh, not for nothing   
though, I liked ya even more when I became a FIRM believer in Jyoumi!   
^_^ Thanks Mimi-chan!  
  
*Mimi giggles a bit*  
  
Takeru Takaishi.....  
Oh boy! What do I say here! Watching you grow up was one of the most enjoyable  
things. You started out as a naïve, innocent child, and ended up a strong   
leader! I'm very glad that you never lost your compassion for others though!   
Good for you Takeru! And THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR NOT LETTING DAISUKE GET   
HIKARI!! As much as I love Dai-Chan, I'd kill him if he and Hikari ever   
became an item. Taichi-san would too! ^_^; Good for you Takeru!   
Love ya! Thanks!  
  
*Takeru laughs, while Dai looks a bit defeated*  
  
Hikari Yagami.....  
This one's hard. You're such a complicated person. But in a good way.   
Even since your days as an original Digi-Destined you've been giving everyone  
the support they needed, even when you yourself needed a shoulder to cry on.  
And don't EVER worry about not having someone like that. Taichi and Takeru   
will ALWAYS be by your side, and uhh, Dai-chan will be somewhere not too far   
behind! ^_^;; That takes a big heart to do things like that. I'm glad you   
grew up to be a kind caring person like your brother. And I thank God that   
you did not inherit his common sense! Thanks Hikari-chan!  
  
*Taichi looks a bit insulted, but laughs it off, Hikari laughs at the now   
blushing Takeru and Daisuke*  
  
Daisuke Motomiya.....  
Ok, I'm gonna start out with an "I'm Sorry". I was soooooo angry at the fact   
that you looked JUST like Taichi that I had a strong disliking toward you   
that got worse with time. Slapping Ken, being mean to Takeru, yelling at   
Iori(THAT'S WHERE I DREW THE LINE!!). So uhh it's sorta your fault. But   
anyway, thanks to Biki's persuasion and your kawaiiness that got to me,   
I stopped hating you (and started hating Yamato and Sora, but that's a   
different story) Anyhow, Thanks soo much for the laughs and the mean, yet   
hysterical, pictures drawn at yours and your sister's expense (I still HATE   
her none the less) and for getting me over the goggle boy thing. I don't   
think I'll EVER forget the "Rock the Boat" Thing! And don't worry about   
never being able to be loved by Hikari the way you want too, with your   
good looks, you won't have ANY problem finding a girl! June on the other hand,  
ok let's not go there!   
Love Ya Dai-Chan! Mega Thankies!  
  
*Dai-chan looks estacic at the sudden praise he just got after so many  
put-down*  
  
Miyako Inoue........  
Well, I'm not sure what to put down. But here goes. Thanks for being a rotten,  
annoying brat in the beginning, acting like Mimi(which drove me off the wall!),  
having a crush on every guy within a 5 foot radius, and then turning into a   
wonderful, funny, sweet person! You were so kind to Ken and Iori, and you   
made me laugh so hard when you fought with Dai-chan! Oh yeah, and a certain   
ex-Kaiser may be the kind of guy to settle down with ^_^.   
You're the greatest. Thanks Miya-chan!  
  
*Ken blushes madly while Miyako laughs and gives me a death glare*  
  
Iori Hida............  
Oh god....what do say...Iori, since I first saw you I instantly fell in love   
with you. Your quiet, and shy, appearance that hid your dark thoughts and   
past. Your innocent eyes that never once were tainted. The way you put the   
well being of those around you before your own problems. I love everything   
about you. I'll miss you the most. I felt so bad when I found out about what   
happened to your father, and even worse when you had to be responsible for   
the near-death of his best friend. I thank you for giving me a reason to   
watch, even on days things in my life didn't call for it. I thank you for   
showing Takeru that you don't need to hurt someone just because of what   
they've done. I thank you for not hating Ken-chan, and being a good friend   
for Miyako. And lastly, I thank you for being you.   
I will always love you   
Iori-chan, Always. Thank you.   
  
*Everyone kida stares at Iori, who's blushing and crying. I go and give him  
a hug*  
  
Ken Ichijouji......  
Oh Ken. What to say. I liked ya even as the Kaizer! It was those eyes I fell   
for! You looked like a Chibi of my beloved Xel-Chan! You and those Mazoku   
eyes! But I understand you went through a lot, and in many ways are   
connected to Iori. I hated it SO much when you two didn't get along.   
It broke my heart. But I was happy when you did get along, finally. ^_^.   
You're great though. You played a BIG part in my turn around with Dai-chan!   
Heh! You were a good friend to him! It was sooo cute when you would get all   
embarrassed and stuff too! Well, I love ya Ken-chan! Stay strong! Thanks!!!!  
  
*Ken looks happy and embaressed as he blushes for the umpteenth time this   
fic, everyone else kinda looks at each other, shrugs their shoulders and go   
in unison, "Xel-Chan?"*  
  
Lia-Chan:Ok, well I guess that's it then. We say good bye to you all Saturday,  
even sooner for the Canadians. This sucks. I'll miss you so much. I've already   
tried getting hooked on Tamers, but it's not the same. But I'll just have to   
learn to love them. As hard as that will be! It looks like some fans are   
either in denial or have already given up on you guys. Shame on you who   
fit the latter of the two! I hate it, but I have to say good-bye, forever!   
FOREVER!! So, to make it easier, I say it now. GOOD-BYE! Ja ne, Sayonara,   
  
Wo Ai Ni Minna, Eraii.....I'll love you all...forever...  
  
*She gets up, turns off the camara and leaves, tears flowing from her eyes*  
  
~Lia-Chan  
  
Well that's my way to say good-bye. I had to write it in story for or FF.net   
would have freaked out! Sorry! If you wanna read the original and far more   
emotional version email me at anime_chick@angelfire.com. Also, PLEASE send   
any digimon memorabilia you have to me! I need things to keep the memories   
alive! Quotes,pics, something!! ANYTHING! Thankies minna! 


End file.
